The state of the art of focal two-color plane arrays (FPAs) are made of many two- or three-terminal two-color photodetector pixels integrated with electronic readout integrated circuits (ROIC). However, a multicolor (>2) photodetector pixel often times requires many more terminals, making it very difficult, even impossible for large arrays, to integrate a multicolor photodetector array with ROICs due to the dramatically increased number of contacts and the real estate of their traces on the chip. A clever approach was invented and has been utilized to enable a two-color FPA using only two terminals to connect to each MJPD pixel, which consists of two different wavelength photodiodes with opposite polarity connected in series, as shown in FIG. 1 (see, Eric F. Schulte, Two terminal multi-band infrared radiation detector, U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,076; and Rogalski et al., Opto-Electronics Review 2008, 16, 458-82; and Smith et al., “HgCdTe focal plane arrays for dual-color mid- and long-wavelength infrared detection,” J. of Elect. Mater. 2004, 33, 509-516). The operation principle is to simply change the bias voltage to select which photodiode operates in the photoconductive mode. The two-terminal configuration enables flip-chip bonding of the FPA directly on the ROIC and has been widely used in commercially available dual-band IR FPAs. Unfortunately, this traditional approach becomes quite challenging, if not impossible, for three or more color (or band) FPAs.